Power Rangers Primal Strike
by TimX7
Summary: Three students of the Fierce Primal Fist must defend Earth from their rival school, the Chaos Primal Fist, as Power Rangers. Adapted from Juuken Sentai Gekiranger.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers is owned by Disney. Juuken Sentai Gekiranger is owned by Toei. I only own the original characters to this story.

**Title: Power Rangers Primal Strike**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: Three students of the Fierce Primal Fist must defend Earth from their rival school, the Chaos Primal Fist, as Power Rangers. Adapted from Juuken Sentai Gekiranger.**

**Author's Note: I'm cancelling Power Rangers Samurai Storm and using the characters in this story. Especially the three core Rangers from Samurai Storm. I just lost interest in Samurai Storm. I keep getting writer's block whenever I try to write something. So here is my adaptation of the 2007-08 Super Sentai series.**

_Four thousand years ago, a martial arts style was invented called the Fierce Primal Fist. Learning this style, one can mimic the abilities of animals as well as reach spiritual peace. However over time this style was split into two seperate diciplines, the Fierce Primal Fist and the Chaos Primal Fist. Present day the two schools are at a stalemate in their secret war. Until now that is..._

**Lesson 1: Primal Strike GO! part 1**

**China**

United Nations Archeological Society agent Takeshi Hiro, walked through the forest, while looking at the panda bears and their cubs. He smiled. Knowing that this was nature at work. However his smile disappeared as he saw two Chinese poachers in the bushes with a sniper rifle. Takeshi snuck past the trees and got close to them.

"Don't you know these are threatened animals, that are protected by Chinese law?" Takeshi said to the two poachers. However they didn't know English and so yelled at him in Chinese. The one holding the rifle pointed it at Takeshi's face. Takeshi just shook his head and grabbed the barrel of the rifle. Then the aura of a tiger appeared in all of it's see through glory for a brief second. Both poachers were now nervous. Takeshi warned them again with the flash of the tiger aura.

"Leave this place and never return." Takeshi warned. However the two poachers quickly got brave and one tried to punch him. Takeshi dodged the fist heading towards his face and quickly fought back. Takeshi beat the two and tied them to a tree with rope he'd brought with him. He took their rifle and removed all of the bullets. After the gun was unloaded, he tossed the gun away and someplace visible when the police would arrive. He was in a panda preservation after all. Someone is bound to make their rounds sooner or later.

"Now I have to find that temple. Then get the Demon Bracelet before the thing is sealed." he muttered to himself and started running. It wasn't until he was near a ravine, that he heard the sound of a airplane getting closer and closer to the ground. Takeshi looked out past the trees and saw a plane crash on the other side of the ravine.

"I'd better hurry." he said as he went to the crash site.

---

Megumi "Jade" Takayama walked away from the crash site. Under her left arm was a metal briefcase, that obviously contained the Demon Bracelet that Takeshi was after. However as she was only a hundred feet from the crash, several men with pale faces appeared. These strange men wore brown Chinese style clothes and bandannas over their eyes, along with caps and long Chinese braided ponytails. These men were actually Chinese hopping zombies, called Necro Hoppers. Jade, as she likes to be called, gets into a fighting stance to fight the Necro Hoppers.

"You want this don't you?" the young Japanese-American said. The aura of a leopard appeared behind her. She was a master of Uzuki Clan Ninjitsu and the Fierce Primal Leopard-Fist. Making her a deadly opponent that you don't want to meet in a dark alley.

The Necro Hoppers charged at her and she fought them, while keeping the case under arm. However Takeshi appeared and took down the rest of them.

"I think you have something that the UNAS wants." he said.

"I'm sorry but they can't have the bracelet." Jade said. "I have to take it to a Primal Fist temple for it to be sealed. Not you or anyone else will stop me."

Another Necro Hopper appeared. However this one was different than the rest. The being had it's hat off and had a preying mantis motiff on it's forehead. This is a advanced version of the Necro Hopper, called a Necro Lord. This Necro Lord was named Death Mantis.

"Hand over the bracelet, unless you want me to tear you apart and enjoy your blood curdling screams as I disembowel you." Death Mantis said. His preying mantis aura appearing beside him.

"He must be a revived fighter of the Chaos Primal Fist." Jade said to Takeshi.

"A Chaos Primal Mantis-Fist from the looks of it." Takeshi replied. Takeshi charged at Death Mantis, against Jade's late warning. He should've listened as Death Mantis gave a powerful kick to Takeshi and sent the UNAS agent flying into the trees. The trees fell on top of Takeshi and knocked him unconscious. Death Mantis ran up to Jade and kicked the case out from under arm. He caught it, laughed and ran away. Jade thought about pursuiting him, but decided to help Takeshi.

**Rabbit City, Ohio, some time later...**

Jade walked through the offices of the Fierce Strike Martial Arts store in Raven City. This is one of the most popular martial arts equipment stores in the area. She's talking on her cell phone to the man in charge of the store, as well as the Fierce Primal Fist school that is funded by the store. She looks down as it's a slow business day and watches the employees restock items, checking out a customer's purchases or just talking to one another.

"I had no idea you had a grandson." Jade said. "Let alone the man that I brought back to the states. Will you go see him when he wakes up?"

---

Takeshi woke up and thought about where he was. He's been unconscious for a great deal of time. Good thing he wasn't knocked into a coma. He slowly sat up in his bed and climbed out of it. He was of course wearing nothing but his tighty whities or his underwear if you want to be a jerk about it. He walks over to a balcony overlooking the training center of the underground Fierce Primal Fist school. Why it was under the actual store is still a mystery. He sees two people fighting. One was a guy around his age wearing a blue keikogi. He has on a device like gloves on his hands and wrists. He is also wearing padded shoes. Not only that but he has brown hair in a military buzzcut. The long part of his mullet only touches his shoulders. The other is a women with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She is wearing a yellow keikogi with same things the man is wearing.

Both are fighting without holding back. Eventually they summon their animal auras. The woman's is a yellow mechanical like cheetah. The man's looks mechanical as well. However his is only a blue jaguar.

"Those two must be either masters or intermediates. They can't be masters of the Fierce Primal Fist." Takeshi said to himself. The two aura animals fought against each other as their summoners did against themselves. The woman delivers a powerful roundhouse to the man, but the man dodges it. Eventually Takeshi was so taken in by their fighting, that he didn't realize that was practically leaning against the railing. He didn't notice until he went over the railing and landed on the padded floor back first. Stopping the fight.

"Who is this guy Jeff?" the woman said.

"I don't know Samantha, but he had better put some clothes on." Jeff said in a southern accent.

A puma furry and Jade walked into the room. The furry smiled at Takeshi as he was just getting back up.

"My dear grandson!" he exclaimed. "Why don't you give your grandpa Akuma Hideyoshi a hug!"

Akuma is the grand master of the Fierce Primal Fist school. He's also Takeshi's grandfather on his mother's side. Takeshi looked at the furry.

"Grandpa, could you know?" Takeshi said. Akuma smiled and changed into a human. The two then hugged each other for a few seconds. Much to the confusion of Jeff and Samantha.

"Grandpa!?" they both said in unison.

---

Akuma stayed in his human form as he poured tea into five mugs for them. Takeshi was eating a bowl of instant ramen noodles. He hasn't had anything to eat since he was in China. By the way he was inhaling his food, one would think he hasn't eaten in weeks. Jeff and Samantha stare at him wide eyed.

"Guess they never saw someone who was starving." Akum laughed. "Well it seems that both Jade and Takeshi has lost the Demon Bracelet. This doesn't mean the apocalypse is coming. The bracelet is a communication device between it's wearer and the three demons that formed the Chaos Primal Fist school."

Takeshi stopped stuffing his face for a second to reply. "I was told that the Demon Bracelet was a mystery. That's why I had to bring it back to Angel Grove, California."

"Ah the UNAS wanted to keep away from everyone." Akuma said. "I see..."

---

Death Mantis returned to the Chaos Hall with the bracelet on the pillow. He kneels and holds out for a man wearing black armor. The helmet of this armor is in the shape of a lion and the visor is hiding the man's identity. He's only known as Black Lion.

"Miku, hand me the bracelet." Black Lion said. A Asian woman wearing a green leather body suit with her hair in a ponytail took the bracelet from the pillow and handed it to Black Lion. She is a Chaos Primal Chameleon-Fist and Black Lion is a Chaos Primal Lion-Fist. He puts it on and the voices of the three demons speak.

"Finally the bracelet has found it's true owner." Terra, the land demon said.

"Yes it seems that Black Lion will prove most useful." came a female voice. This one was Aqua, the sea demon.

"Your first order Black Lion. Is to destroy the Fierce Primal Fist school." came the voice of Aero, the air demon.

"Death Mantis! Go and destroy the students!" Black Lion ordered.

"Your wish is my command, my Lord." Death Mantis got up and left the castle.

"Do you think he'll destroy the school?" said a fly like creature, named Fly Guy. He hovers close to Miku.

"We can only hope so." Miku said. "I would really want to see those student lying dead in a pool of their own blood or hear their agonizing screams as Death Mantis breaks every single bone in their bodies before he kills them."

---

"So do you want to complete your training Takeshi?" Akuma asked. He'd revealed to the group that Takeshi gave up on Primal Fist training as a kid. Takeshi is still a beginner but has been able to teach himself some things about the art over the years.

"I guess grandpa." Takeshi replied.

"Excellent! Hold on, I have something for you." Akum got up and walked over to a locker with a red paw print on it. There were two other lockers next to it. One had a blue paw print and the other yellow. Inside the locker was a briefcase, which Akuma took out. Jade took the case from him as he closed it.

Jade sits back down and opens the case for Takeshi. Inside was another one of the wrist devices that Samantha and Jeff wore.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked.

"It's called the Primal Morpher." Akuma said. "You may still be a beginner, but you're the body portion of the Primal Fist triangle. Jeff is the mind and Samantha is the soul. With you three, you will be invincible and you'll help us fight the Chaos Hall as Power Rangers."

Takeshi took the Primal Morpher and strapped both parts on. There were a few groans coming from Samantha and Jeff. Suddenly alarms went off all over the underground school. Jade ran to the computers and saw what set off the alarms.

"The Necro Lord is attacking the city." Jade said.

"You three go deal with him." Akuma said. Takeshi, Jeff and Samantha ran to the elevator that will take them to the streets above.

**Author's Comment: Well here is the first chapter. Dusted and posted for all of you to enjoy. Next chapter the Rangers fight Death Mantis, but when he grows, they have no way of fighting him. Next chapter their Zords are introduced. Thanks to Ra'akone for the title suggestion for this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers is owned by Disney. Juuken Sentai Gekiranger is owned by Toei. I only own the original characters to this story.

**Lesson 2: Primal Strike GO! part 2**

The new Ranger team arrived and found that Death Mantis has caused a lot of damage to the area already. When Death Mantis sees the Rangers, he transforms into his monster form and charges at the Rangers.

"Let's Ranger up!" Takeshi said, showing that he is the leader of the team. Then he realized one important thing. "Uh how do we morph?"

Jeff and Samantha sighed and morphed. First they made a Wushu hand motion while yelling out, "PRIMAL STRIKE GO!"

Then their Zord auras appeared and fused with them. Finally their auras formed their suits.

As Jeff and Samantha ran to fight Death Mantis, Takeshi learned from them to morph.

"Primal strike go!" he morphed the same way they did and joined them in battle.

Death Mantis struct Jeff with it's arms and flipped Samantha over him. Takeshi runs in and hits Death Mantis several times with his nunchucku weapon. Jeff and Samantha called for their baton weapons. Jeff used his as they are, while Samantha combined her's into a bo staff.

All three took down Death Mantis with their weapons. Death Mantis was of course, not pleased with their surge in strength.

"This is not fair! I'll destroy you all for this!" Death Mantis then began to glow purple. "Power Technique! Make me grow!"

Death Mantis then grew into a giant. The Rangers had no way of fighting Death mantis in that state. Death Mantis laughed and started kicking over the buildings in this northeast Ohio city. Rabbit City isn't major city but it has it's fair share of tall buildings.

"How can we fight that thing now?" Jeff asked. Samantha and Takeshi shrugged. They noticed a gold mechanical like puma running towards Death Mantis. The puma then let out a roar and transformed into a giant robot. It's the Puma Megazord and piloting it was Akuma himself.

"Grandpa!" Takeshi yelled and smiled. The Rangers were so glad to see him.

Death Mantis screamed in fury and tried to take down the Puma Megazord. Only to be overcome by it's tail that became a katana. Eventually the Puma Megazord kicked Death Mantis hard and sent Death Mantis to the nearby lake called Lake Dorthy. Which is next to the EcoTech company, a corporation that builds new enviroments for animals to live and is protected by law.

Once done, Akuma reverted back to his normal furry self. The Rangers ran up to him.

"Grandpa, that was great." Takeshi said. "What was that anyway?"

"That my grandson was the Primal Zord Aura. Students of Primal Fist will gain their own Primal Zord. Every Primal Zord can be released as your aura. It may sound confusing to you, but in time you'll understand."

"We already know about our Zords, Grand Master." Jeff said. "New guy over there probably doesn't."

"I know about it, but my aura isn't like yours." Takeshi showed them all his tiger aura, which looked like a tiger of course. Certainly not a Zord.

"Once you morph for the first time Takeshi, that aura will change." Akuma said. "I can assure you."

---

"Power Rangers. Come out and pl-ay." Death Mantis said as he walked around the city in his giant form still. "Power Rangers! Come out and pl-ay! POWER RANGERS! COME OUT AND PL-AY!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't waste your breath!" Miku said with Fly Guy hovering by her. "Calling on them won't get them to come out. Destroy a building or something!"

"She's right." Fly Guy said.

Death Mantis stomped down on a abadoned factory near the rail road tracks. "This will surely get their attention!"

---

Jeff stood on the balcony and watched two students spar. One was a teenage boy around the age of sixteen. He wore a black gi. The other was a girl with dark brown hair in a pony tail. She wore a pink gi. The girl is Caucasion with brown hair and brown eyes. She is eighteen years old and is named Nicole Burnside. The boy is sixteen year old Patrick Bennon. Cousin to the UNAS founder's right hand man Tim. Jeff had a crush on her. However with his handsome face and lady magnet charm, he doesn't have the nerve or the time, to ask Nicole out on a date.

'This is it. This time I ask her out...' Jeff thought, until the alarms went off and broke his concentration. He cursed himself as the students went to their respective rooms, including Patrick and Nicole. Jeff ran back to the Ranger's command center. He noticed that the red, yellow and blue lights flashed throughout the underground compound. Meaning it was time for the Rangers to do their thing. Jeff stood beside Samantha and Takeshi.

"It's Death Mantis." Jade said. "He's now attack the city."

"Let's morph Rangers!" Takeshi decided now was the time for himself to morph and join in on the action. "PRIMAL STRIKE GO!"

Takeshi's tiger aura changed into his Red Tiger Zord, when he morphed.

---

The Rangers looked up and saw the enlarged Death Mantis.

"Should we summon the Zords?" Samantha asked.

"We should. We must try to stop him." Takeshi said.

"But how can we summon the Zords?" Jeff asked. "We don't know the technique."

"You don't need to learn the technique." Akuma said from the Ranger's communicators. "You three make up the triangle of Primal Fist. Samantha, you're the soul or heart of Primal Fist. Jeff, you're the mind or technique of Primal Fist. Finally my grandson, Takeshi, you're the Body of Primal Fist. Together you three can summon your Zords and combine them into the Spirit Beast Megazord."

"I see, let's try it out guys!" Takeshi said as he pressed the buttons on his Primal Morpher. The other two followed suit.

"PRIMAL SPIRIT ZORDS! COME FORTH!" Their auras appeared and became physical beings. The Rangers jumped into their respective Zord; Jeff had the Blue Jaguar, Samantha had the Yellow Cheetah and Takeshi had the Red Tiger. Each Primal Spirit Zord attacked Death Mantis.

"What can you stupid kitties do?" Death Mantis said. Yellow Cheetah growls in response.

"We'll show you what we can do." Samantha said.

"SPIRIT BEAST MEGAZORD NOW!" all three shout and the three animals conbine into one Megazord.

"Here we go fight fans!" Fly Guy said. "It's the Spirit Beats Megazord's debut against Death Mantis! Both fighters are looking hungray out there! Who will win?" 

"I didn't ask you to start commentating!" Miku shouted.

"I can do whatever I please." Fly Guy replied and Miku just stood there and watched the fight.

The two started fighting using martial arts. The SBM used a three section staff or a Sanjigun, composed of the three Primal Spirit Zords' tails. SBM began to wail on Death Mantis with the Primal Sanjigun.

"Looks like Death Mantis can't take the heat." Fly Guy said. "Can he come back from this one sided fight? I can tell you one thing though fight fans. This is one heck of a fight!"

Finally the SBM decided to finish it and to do so started to spin around. Well at least the top half anyway. Inside the Rangers were spinning around to make the SBM spin. The SBM's claws energize and cut Death Mantis. Death Mantis then turns to stone and explodes.

"What a fight! Spirit Beast Megazord wins! What a terrific victory for the..." Fly Guys was grabbed by Miku's chameleon tongue and held inside her mouth, as she walked away.

---

The Rangers gathered in their command center. Celebrating their first victory as Power Rangers.

"Good job Rangers." Akuma said. "But it's not over by a long shot. The Chaos Primal Fist school will be back and better than before. We must be cautious."

"Don't worry grandpa." Takeshi said. "We'll be ready for anything they throw at us."

"I do hope you're right Takeshi. I do hope your right."

---

Black Lion came out of his morphed state. His true form is that of a Takeshi look a like, but much older. He is Takeshi's brother and Akuma's other grandson, Daisuke.

"We may have lost but I think this failure will be a learning experience for us all." Daisuke said.

"I think so too Lord Daisuke." Miku said.

"Who knows." Fly Guy said. "That Spirit Beast Megazord really..."

Fly Guy noticed Daisuke glaring daggers at him. "I'll shut up now."

"Miku, I want you to find a stronger Necron Lord. One that will surely destroy the Power Rangers." Daisuke grins at the thought of his brother and the other Rangers being destroyed.

"As you wish my Lord."

**Author's Comment: Well it's finally here. Happy reading and sorry it took so long to finish. I'll post the next chapter whenever I figure out what to do.**


End file.
